<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entity by gemstone_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994494">Entity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6'>gemstone_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarchusAnnus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I hate Mark but I like exploring characters, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MarchusAnnus, Mark is so self centered, Stabbing, fucking rip marks career, im not sure what else to tag this as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemstone_6/pseuds/gemstone_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark has gone into a spiral after Celine left him, it doesn't end well</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celine (Who Killed Markiplier)/Actor Mark (Who Killed Markiplier) (past relationship)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MarchusAnnus [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 2!<br/>My fics have been angsty and I'm not sure why but oh well<br/>Maybe tomorrow I'll have something nice, who knows, also this one's a bit longer than yesterday! I guess that's my goal now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Mark felt when he woke up was that it was cold.</p>
<p>It was cold and all he could see was pitch black darkness. He was standing up, still wearing his red robe and ascot. Mark looked around, but all he could see was darkness going on and on forever, it was endless. There were voices around him, so faint Mark couldn’t figure out what they were saying, those voices were everywhere, no matter where he walked. </p>
<p>He didn’t know where he was, he didn’t expect this after he stabbed himself, he lost count how many times he did it, but it was enough to kill him, or at least he hoped it would. It’s been years since Celine left him, 4 years and 6 months to be exact, it was the day of their anniversary. Ever since she left he couldn’t get her out of his mind. Every day he hoped she’d come back to him, he expected her to come crawling back after it wouldn’t work out with William, but she never did. He lost track of Celine after a while, she moved around so often and eventually disappeared, no one knew where she went, not even Damien. </p>
<p>She doesn’t deserve to be happy</p>
<p>Mark’s career only went downhill from there, people stopped caring about his movies and he only became more miserable. Mark blamed Celine for his downfall in his career, every time his new movie failed he’d blame her for its failure. To Mark, she was the reason he killed himself, in his eyes, it was her fault, if she didn’t leave him, he wouldn’t be here right now in this dark endless void. </p>
<p>She doesn’t deserve to be happy</p>
<p>Mark was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realize his vision fading at first until he could barely see anything.</p>
<p>Mark woke up with his head on his desk, the knife still in his hand. He lifted his head up and touched his chest where he expected stab wounds to be, but he felt nothing, there wasn’t even any blood on the desk. Mark got up from his desk, dazed and confused, not sure if what happened was real. He still felt that burning hatred for Celine, it was still there and somehow worse than before. As he walked out of his room, knife still in hand, he only had one thought.</p>
<p>She doesn’t deserve to be happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>